


My Impossible Thing

by TeenageSourwolf



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageSourwolf/pseuds/TeenageSourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day and Lucas and Maya have been dating for a month. It's their first holiday together as an official couple and Lucas is determined to make the night perfect for Maya. Unfortunately for Mr.Perfect however life has other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Impossible Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction so if it sucks I'm sorry haha. However I am really interested in learning more and writing more so if anyone has any constructive criticism please send it my way! either on here or my tumblr;
> 
> whosaysitsfantasy.tumblr.com 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy :)

Lucas Friar stood in front of his bathroom mirror re-adjusting his hair for the 3rd time in an hour. It was 6:30 and Maya was suppose to show up at 7 for their date. Lucas hands shook as he adjusted his shirt and his hair again. Maya and Lucas had only been dating for just over a month and it was their first Holiday together as a couple. 

Valentines Day.

After almost a year of drama with Riley, the three teens had managed to work through their confusion. Riley was currently crushing on their best friend Farkle and Lucas had finally asked Maya to be his girlfriend. Well.. asked is a bit of a stretch. After the ski lodge Lucas had a hard time trying to work up the courage to actually ask Maya. He got tongue tied any time she was around and couldn’t think of anything to say. After two weeks of barely being able to speak around her he got up the courage to ask her out on a date. He had walked into Topangas with a purpose that Monday afternoon. Maya was sitting at the counter doing her homework, her beautiful hair falling into her face while she chewed on her pencil. He had spent two hours that day rehearsing what he was going to say. He walked up to her and when she looked up at him with those shining blue eyes all of his practicing went out the window.

“Hey Huckleberry” she said softly.

In that moment Lucas couldn’t think of a single thing to say.. instead he just acted. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Maya’s in a sudden and slightly frantic kiss. He dipped her back slightly on her chair before sitting her upright and pulling away. 

Maya’s cheeks had been flustered and her eyes shimmered mischievously as she looked up at him. 

“Took you long enough Ranger Rick” she said, a sly smile playing on her lips. 

They had been inseparable ever since. 

Now it was Valentines Day, and Lucas wanted it to be perfect.

Because Maya deserved perfection. Especially after everything they had been through. Lucas finally got his hair styled the way he liked it and went out to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner. He had the entire night planned out. He was going to make Maya a beautiful chicken dinner with mashed potatoes and salad (her favourite). Then he was going to give her her, her present. After wards he had the number for a romantic horse carriage ride service her was going to call to take the two of them on a romantic ride around the city.

It was going to be perfect. 

there was a knock from the door. 6:45, she was early. Lucas hastily through the chicken in the oven and adjusted the heat for the mashed potatoes. Hurrying over to answer the door. Maya stood there, her hair falling down passed her shoulders in beautiful loose curls. She wore a beautiful navy blue lace dress that brought out her eyes and black tights. 

“wow..” Lucas breathed gapping at her in his door way. 

“You going to let me in Huckleberry or am I required to stand out here in the cold all night?” She asked playfully.

“Of course.. sorry, come in” he stepped aside so she could enter. Taking her jacket from her he was unable to take his eyes off her. 

“You look amazing” 

“You don’t look so bad yourself cowboy” Maya said softly as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him softly. Lucas could kiss her forever. 

“C’mon I’m making us dinner” he said taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen

“Since when do you cook?” she asked climbing onto one of the stools at the counter and grabbing a carrot from the bowl of vegetables Lucas had out to make a salad. 

“Since now” Lucas smiled as he put on an apron and began to cut up the vegetables. 

“Nice apron Martha stewart” Maya chuckled. Lucas looked down at the pink frilly apron he had on

“What.. it’s Mama’s” he said defensively. 

“Oh yes.. well it’s very pretty. You should wear Pink lace more often Ranger Rick”

Lucas threw a piece of carrot at her and she laughed. 

He turned back to cutting the vegetables, distracted by the way Maya was twirling her hair around her finger.. she was so beautiful.

“Ow! Shit!” he snapped dropping the knife. A cut had formed on his finger, damn he should have been more careful!

“Careful!” Maya said jumping from her stool and coming to him, “are you ok, let me look at it” 

“It’s fine” he said pressing a towel to it “Maya, its ok” 

“Shush” she said grabbing his hand and looking at it. “Oh lucas, no you need a bandage”

Lucas sighed “Ok, there’s some in the bathroom” 

“alright c’mon then” Maya said leading the way. She dragged him to the bathroom and began to bandage up his hand. It took longer than it should have since she insisted on wrapping his entire hand in gauze. Which resulted in a 10 minute argument with Maya about how a bandaid would be fine, and that if it were to actually get infected gauze was not going to help in any way. Finally after agreeing to having only his entire finger gauzed they were ready to return to their perfect evening.

While Lucas was putting away the first aid kid, Maya’s voice came in from the other room  
“Uh… Lucas.. is the kitchen suppose to be filled with smoke?”

“SHIT!” Lucas swore as he ran out past maya to the oven. 

From it he pulled out the chicken which was a perfect colour of black

“damnit!” Lucas cursed fanning away the smoke billowing out from the stove. 

Maya coughed as she began opening the windows in the kitchen, 

“Maybe we could just.. I don’t know scrape the black stuff off it? Maybe its just the skin thats burnt” She asked leaning against him as he stood over his burnt chicken

Lucas sighed sticking his fork in it to see if he could salvage it. Only to realize it was frozen

“It’s frozen…” he said horrified,

“I forgot to defrost it” He kicked himself internally, how did he forget that he had to DEFROST it first! He had just managed to mess up both the chicken and the salad in the span of 10 minutes!

“Lucas it’s ok” she said softly. “Look we can still have mashed potatoes?” She turned to the stove and drained the pot with the potatoes “Do you have the milk and butter to mash them with?” 

“Milk and butter?” he asked weakly. He knew he had forgotten something at the store today. 

“I forgot..” he sighed.

“Oh..” Maya trailed off looking at the potatoes. “Well.. thats fine! I like soft potatoes anyways” She stuck her fork into one and took a bite. Her face scrunching up slightly “Mm..” she mumbled “delicious”. 

Lucas gave her a sad smile.

“It’s ok Maya, you don’t have to eat them” 

“Oh thank god” she mumbled spitting it out in the sink, “Plain potatoes are disgusting” she said laughing slightly. 

“So much for our romantic dinner” Lucas muttered. Maya walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“hey, it’s not a big deal. We just know now that maybe you should stick to becoming a veterinarian instead of a chef” Maya teased. Lucas nodded still looking solemn. Maya reached up and gave him a quick kiss. 

“C’mon lets not let it ruin the night” She said softly, “here I have a present for you!” 

she went to her bag and pulled out a rectangular box. Lucas took it and smiling tentatively at her began to unwrap it. Inside was a canvas with a beautiful picture of a campfire painted on it. 

“Maya..” Lucas said gaping at the picture “It’s amazing” 

“I painted it.. I couldn’t really afford to buy you anything.. “

“No.. no it’s perfect!” He said running his hand over the picture “It looks like..” 

“Like the campfire at your Pappy Joes place?” She smiled coming over to him, “yea, thats what I was going for.. I wanted to paint a picture that kind of represented the two of us.. that campfire was the first thing that came to my mind” She looked up at him nervous “Do you like it?” 

Lucas beamed at her “Maya, I love it” he said bending down to kiss her.

“Wait here” Lucas said running to his room, he returned with a small ring box that had a pretty little bow on top. “This is for you” he said handing it to her. Maya’s face lit up as she opened the box. Inside nestled in white silk was a small silver ring with a beautiful red stone. 

“It’s garnet, your birthstone” Lucas said softly 

“Oh Lucas..” Maya said breathlessly “It’s beautiful!” 

Lucas smiled as he pulled it out of the box and took her hand to put it on. He began to slide it onto her finger, however it barely made it half way down her finger before getting stuck. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. 

“crap!” me muttered looking at the ring, “It’s too small!” 

“It’s ok!” Maya insisted taking the ring from him “I can get it sized!” 

Lucas plopped onto the stool sighing “Thats the last time I let Zay help me with a present! He was in charge of getting your ring size for me!” 

Maya smirked “Zay?” 

“He insisted..” Lucas muttered “I’m going to kill him”. 

“Lucas, it’s ok these things happen. It can be fixed! Either way, it’s beautiful! Thank you” She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

This night was not going as perfectly as he had hoped. He watched as Maya delicately put the ring back in the box and slipped it safely into her purse double checking to make sure it was secure. Her blonde hair falling in her face. God he loved her. 

“I’m sorry this night is going so badly” Lucas said 

Maya smiled softly taking his hand “It’s not Lucas! I’m having a great time, look why don’t we go get a pizza or something?”  
It was at that moment that Lucas remembered the horse drawn carriage. There was still hope after all! His face lit up. 

“Yea, and I have the perfect way of getting there! Hold on let me call” He ran to the fridge grabbing the number he had hanging up and called the carriage service requesting a carriage ride. afterwards him and Maya got their coats and went downstairs to wait for their ride. Lucas couldn’t wait to see Maya’s face, she loved horses and it was finally her turn to get her princess moment and he was going to be the one to make that happen. They stood in the lobby of his building teasing one another and sneaking in quick kisses as they waited for their carriage. About 20 minutes later they noticed a Pedi cab pull up. The guy on the bike was old, most likely in his 80’s, he noticed Maya and Lucas standing in the door way and came over to them.

“Lucas Friar?” he asked.

“uh.. yea” 

“I’m here for your carriage ride!” the old man said. 

Maya and Lucas looked at each other confused. 

“I’m confused I thought this was suppose to be a horse carriage.. not a pedicab?” Lucas said looking at the bright yellow Pedicab parked on the curb.

“Oh no. we don’t have any horse drawn carriages sir! This is a pedicab carriage company!” He said flashing a smile that had little to no teeth. Lucas’ shoulders sunk. 

“I’m going to kill Zay” he said again. Maya looked up at him, 

“I’m guessing Zay gave you the number?”

“He told me it was a horse drawn carriage company” Lucas kicked himself, he should have double checked before making the call.

“Well.. you already paid for it, we might as well use it?” Maya said tentatively.

Lucas sighed nodding. She took his hand and he helped her into the pedicab. 

“Maya I’m sorry” he said as he settled in beside her. 

“For what?” she asked

‘For tonight.. I had this huge romantic night planned and everything has gone wrong”

“Huckleberry.. it’s ok” she said resting her hand on his.

“No it’s not!” He could feel himself getting angry.

“You deserved a romantic night. After everything we’ve been through this past year I wanted to give you this perfect evening.” He looked down at her hand entwined in his, it was so small. 

“Lucas..” she said lifting his chin with her other hand “I never needed some grand evening” 

“I know.. but you deserved it. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me.I wanted to make sure you knew just how important you.. and this is to me” he said 

Maya smiled softly and nodded her head. She understood. They had spent over a year in the middle of a triangle with Riley. It was messy and painful and she honestly never thought she would ever get to be with Lucas. She knew what he was trying to do, he wanted her to know that she was who he wanted. That this, them, had been worth all that pain. She smiled an idea forming in her head. 

“I have an idea” she said beaming at him. 

“What?” he asked 

“It’s a surprise Ranger Rick! Just sit back and relax” she turned to the old man who was still trying to settle onto his bike. “Mr. Petticab driver” she asked tapping him on the back.

“Yes Miss?” he asked

“Can you please take us to the High school?” 

she beamed at Lucas who was frowning at her

“Maya… what are we doing?” 

“Have some faith Huckleberry!” she said nestling into her seat as the old man began to peddle. He was surprisingly agile for an 80 year old man with no teeth. She giggled and he headed off down the road. She was going to the save this night if it was the last thing she did. For Lucas.

****************

They arrived at the High school very quickly. Maya jumped from her seat pulling Lucas with her. 

“Maya what are we doing here! the school is closed!” Lucas said stumbling behind her up the steps. 

“There is a valentines day play going on in the gym silly. It’s still open” she said yanking him into the school. 

The halls were empty. It was eerie being in there at night. Lucas could hear the faint sound of singing coming from the gym. Maya had been right, there was a play going on. She took his hand and began pulling him down the hall. For someone so small she was very strong. 

“Maya where are we going!” 

“You’ll see!” she said. 

“Maya.. why are we at our history classroom?” 

“Sush Hop-along” She opened the door which to Lucas’ surprise was unlocked  
she smiled at him “Matthews is at the play, I figured his room would be unlocked he usually works late when there is anything school related going on, he’ll be back after though so we have to be quick” she said walking into the classroom. 

Lucas followed behind her checking the halls to make sure no one was around. 

“Ok Maya spill why are we breaking and entering?” Lucas asked

“Were not!” Maya said as she walked over to Cory’s desk and pulled open one of the drawers “It was unlocked.. therefore we’re just… entering” she said with a devilish grin.

She started rifling through Corey’s things clearly in search for something.

“I know he has it in here somewhere!” she said

“Ah-ha!” Maya exclaimed pulling out a blue folder filled with what seemed to be a bunch of sheets of lined paper

“what are you looking for?” Lucas asked standing in front of the desk as Maya shuffled through the folder until she found what she wanted. She stood up and walked over to Lucas holding a piece of paper in her hands.

“Do you remember in grade 8 when Matthews had us all write down our impossible things on a piece of paper..”

“and then throw it into the recycling bin? yea why..” Lucas asked skeptically.

Maya smiled “Well, he kept them.” she said fiddling with the paper in her hands, “and I wanted to show you what mine said” 

Lucas looked down at the paper in her hand. He remembered that assignment. It led to him trying to teach Farkle how to play sports for an entire afternoon. More importantly he remembered what he wrote on his. He took the paper from Maya and flipped it over in his hand.

He looked at the name that was written and frowned in confusion..

“Riley?” he asked. There on that paper in Maya’s slant writing was the name of her best friend. He looked at Maya confused.

“thats.. not really what I was expecting” he muttered quietly. Secretly he had been hoping it was going to say his name.

Maya chuckled, “Do you want to know WHY I put Riley?” she asked softly. She took Lucas’ hand and led him to the desks, sitting in the same way they use to sit in elementary school. she leaned across the desk and took the paper from him running her hands over it with a sad smile

“Matthews gave us this assignment, before we went to Texas” she said softly, “It was after we saved the arts program and after the semi formal” she looked up at him, her blue eyes looking a little sad. 

“ I wrote down Riley, because… well because Riley and her life.. was my impossible thing. Riley had everything I ever wanted, a loving family, a father figure, the love of basically everyone around her…. and you..” Maya trailed off as Lucas reached for her hand.

“At the time I convinced myself that I was writing Riley down because her life was impossible for me.. when in reality it wasnt. By that time me and my mom had finally started to mend our relationship, she was around more. I had Shawn and he had become more of a father to me than my own father. In reality Riley’s life wasn’t actually impossible. It was there within my grasp and I knew.. well I hoped that in time my family would keep growing and I would have that love and support Riley has always had” Maya ran circles around Lucas’ palm not looking him in the eye. 

“I wrote Riley’s name down not because she had a family, but because she had you, and you were my impossible thing” She looked up at Lucas her eyes filled with sadness at the memories of a time that had caused her so much pain. “I knew Matthews was making us write these things down for a reason and I didn’t know what he was going to do with our impossible things so to be safe, I wrote down Riley.. so that if need be I could lie and say it was because I could never have the family Riley has.. when the truth was I wrote down Riley because she had you.. and you were my impossible thing” 

Lucas reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Was she crying? She hadn’t even noticed. She smiled leaning her cheek against his hand.

“Why did you want to show me this?” Lucas asked softly.

“Because.. I wanted to show you why I don’t care that the evening didn’t turn out exactly as planned. Why it’s ok that the food was both burnt and frozen and why it’s ok that the night wasn’t this perfect fairytale evening. Lucas.. there was a time when I never thought I would ever get to be with you… a time when I couldn’t even let myself say out loud that I wanted to be with you. Basically what I wanted you to understand was that.. you never have to worry about creating some amazing fairytale moment for me. I got my fairytale the day you walked into Topanagas and kissed me. Every day you choose to be with me is my fairytale.” 

Lucas couldn’t hide his smile. Staring at Maya through the darkness holding her hand in the spot that he spent so many days staring at the way her blonde hair curled down her back. He didn’t understand how it was possible to love someone this much. Finally he understood. Maya didn’t care about horse drawn carriages and home cooked meals. She would have been just as happy sitting on the floor eating pizza and playing video games so long as they were together. Lucas leaned over, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her softly. He got up and walked over to the folder that was still sitting on the desk and began to look through it. 

“What are you doing?” Maya asked turning in her seat to face him.

“Well you showed me your impossible thing, so its only fair I show you mine… here it is!” he said walking over and placing the paper in front of her. Maya looked down at that paper, there on the lined paper in Lucas’ messy chicken scratch handwriting was the name _Maya Penelope Hart_. She looked up at him in surprise

“I thought your impossible thing was Farkle playing sports!” 

Lucas smiled softly “I lied” he said as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear  
“It was you Maya.. it’s always been you” 

tears filled Mayas eyes as she got up and threw her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. They broke apart with their foreheads pressed together laughing in the darkness of their history classroom. Lucas looked at her, his arms still around her waist and her arms around his neck.

“So what do you say short stack? How about we go back to my place order some Pizza and watch a movie?” 

Maya beamed at him “that sounds perfect” 

She went and put the folder back in Cory’s desk and met Lucas at the classroom door. Taking his hand they began to walk down the hallway.

“y’know” Lucas said turning to her as they walked “I might have an old chain in my room somewhere, maybe we can put the ring on that and you can wear it as a necklace? My dad got me my own set of dog tags once, I could take the chain from that” 

“That sounds perfect! I was always more of a necklace kinda girl anyways” she said leaning her head against his arm as they walked “y’know aside from mine and Riley’s ring” 

the two of them laughed as they left the high school. Lucas smiled to himself, this night ended up being even better than he had ever imagined. That being said he was still going to kill Zay when he saw him, but that could wait.

For now he was going to go home and enjoy the rest of his Valentines Day with some pizza, a movie and his not so impossible thing.

 

**The End.**


End file.
